


Why Not?

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Captain Levi, F/M, Humanity's Strongest, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Modern AU, attack on titan - Freeform, heichou - Freeform, lance corporal levi - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would our dear Lance Corporal react to being tickled by his s/o? Let's find out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

“What the hell are you watching?” Levi strolled into the living room, setting down beside you on the couch as he watched a scene of redheaded maid biting off the penis of a man, who was subsequently suffocated and murdered.

“I mean, was that necessary?”

“Well, kind of. Biting off his dick? Eh, maybe not. Murder? Sort of. This is pretty much the whole show. It’s brilliant. Wanna watch it with me?” Lifting his arm, you brought your legs up on the couch, leaning against his chest, laying his arm over yourself. 

“Do I have a choice?” Levi smiled to himself, secretly loving you being cuddled up against him. 

“Hmm, no. Not really.” Snuggling into his chest, you laid against him as the two of you watched episode after episode. 

“You know, this show isn’t that bad. I didn’t realize there was so much sex in it though.” Levi’s fingers ran through your hair gently and you closed your eyes, sighing softly in content. 

“Are you complaining?” You placed your hand on his abdomen, smiling as you felt him tense up slightly. 

“No. Just noticing, that’s all.” He cleared his throat as he shifted carefully, trying to retain his calm and collected demeanor.

“Oh? Not getting excited?” Feigning innocent curiosity, you slid your hand against the top of his jeans, smiling wider as he squirmed slightly. 

“No, I didn’t say that.” He cleared his throat again, smoothing his fingers through his hair.

“No? Well..let’s see if we can fix that.” Smiling deviously, you wiggled your fingers against his sides and began tickling him. 

“Wha–ah! Hey! Stop it!” A smile broke across his face as he scrambled to push your hands away from him. 

It was Levi as you had never seen him before, having a truly spontaneous reaction. He even giggled, uncontrollably actually, but he bit at his lip and tried to restrain himself as he wriggled out of your reach. 

“Oh my goodness, that was amazing.” Laughter burst from you as you laid back on the couch, smiling proudly at what you accomplished. 

“Wh–why?” The amusement had left his face and was replaced with his infamous scowl. 

“Why? Why not? C'mon I had to see if the ever-so-stoic Levi Ackerman was ticklish. I couldn’t resist.” Sitting up on the couch, you leaned forward and took his hands, smiling up at him as you pulled him closer. 

He avoided your eyes as his demeanor cracked and a smile briefly danced upon his lips. 

“Ah ha, see? You still love me.” Playfully, you winked up at him, tugging him back to the couch. 

“I suppose I do.” Smiling intentionally now, he sat back down beside you, pulling you back into his lap. 

“Even if you’re an annoying brat sometimes.” He smirked, lifting your chin to place a gentle kiss on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
